Moments
by Lady Heatherly
Summary: A first kiss, some cuteness, a second kiss, some comfort... ultimately, this is a story with a bunch of sweet Skimmons moments.
1. Chapter One: First

Chapter One

The first time Skye kissed Jemma was after she and Ward had returned safely from being fished out of the Moroccan ocean. Skye had to wait what felt like an eternity from when the alarm had went off indicating that the cargo hatch was open, until she saw Jemma standing there alive and well and talking with Ward in the lounge. She managed to only hug Jemma just then, albeit fiercely and for several long moments, but she had somehow been able to restrain herself at the time. It was a very different story a while later when she saw Jemma leaving Fitz's bunk.

She followed along silently as the woman headed towards her room, not that she was trying to sneak around behind her, it was more that her heart and her head and her mouth weren't working in conjunction with one another. As Jemma reached her door, intent on retiring for the night, Skye finally called her name.

"Simmons?"

"Oh!" She squeaked in surprise as she turned around, "Skye, I didn't hear y-omph."

The words were squeezed from her as Skye pulled her into another bone crushing hug.

"Don't ever do that again," Skye whispered with such heartbreaking emotion that Jemma could only reply with a nod into her shoulder.

After they parted, Skye caught Jemma's eyes, her gaze penetrating, searching, and then Skye leaned in and kissed Jemma tenderly. Jemma was a bit stunned at first, but as soon as Skye's hands came up to cradle her face sweetly, she felt herself responding to Skye's touch; the softness of her lips, the gentle pull of her mouth, the warmth of her body pressed against her front which seemed to wrap all around her, and just as Jemma was beginning to savor the experience - it was over. She opened her eyes to see Skye's retreating form and watched as she glanced back at her for the briefest of moments before she turned the corner and disappeared out of sight.

After closing the door safely behind her, Jemma collapsed on her bed, her mind replaying what had happened seconds ago. Skye had kissed her. Her friend, her teammate had kissed her. And in all honesty, it had been lovely. The heat from Skye's body had been a welcomed comfort as it staved off the chill that had seeped deep into her bones from the cold ocean, and now the last remnants of that radiating warmth were leaving her and she instantly missed it. That was the last conscious thought she had as the exhaustion finally took over and sleep claimed her.

The next day, Jemma slept little later than usual due to the fatigue from her inconvenient adventure the day before and took extra time to ready herself for the day ahead. She was anxious to see Skye, the person who was responsible for her current state. Her mind was a jumble of thoughts as she wondered what kind of reaction awaited her, if things were going to be weird now, what it had meant - if it meant anything - and what would happen going forward. Even though she was going through her morning routine at a later hour, she still hadn't seen Skye yet, and thus, figured the computer genius must still be asleep.

Fitz was waiting for her in the lounge and after a bit of toast and tea for breakfast, she followed him down to the lab, happy to get to work and to take her mind off of the Skye situation.

It was a little while later when Skye finally turned up looking tired and carrying a cup of coffee and her laptop. Jemma was hyper-aware of her presence, but much to her own confusion, Skye acted as normal as ever and showed no indication that anything could possibly be different. Absolutely no reaction from Skye was something that Jemma didn't count on and she was a little perplexed.

"Hey," Skye muttered in greeting as she took a seat in her usual spot in the lab.

"Morning." Fitz replied without even looking up from the work in front of him.

"Hi." Jemma said, looking at Skye as she settled into her chair, opened her laptop, and the screen blinked to life. Jemma thought it was strange, but didn't say anything more as they all worked on their respective projects.

Lunch with Fitz passed in a blur. He talked animatedly about some such topic and Jemma must have successfully nodded and agreed in all the right places since he didn't appear to notice that she wasn't really listening to him. Meanwhile, she remained stuck on her own questions; just what on earth was that kiss last night? How could Skye seem completely unaffected by what happened? And… just what the bloody hell?

The day progressed, grew late, came to a close, and Skye still didn't bring it up or show any signs of anything having happened between them, which still surprised Jemma. But really, she didn't even know how to begin that conversation either, so she took her cue from Skye and simply carried on as though everything was just completely normal.


	2. Chapter Two: Second

**Author's Note:** **I completely forgot that I'd posted this story here. So for those of you who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed, I'M SO VERY SORRY! I really hope that some of you are still out there so that I can make it up to you with the few chapters that I have - which were actually completed last summer - and can be posted right away.**

**Please send any constructive feedback my way. I have enough notes and stuff written for several chapters, but I'm not sure if I should continue with this story after almost a year later and given everything that happened with AoS in season 2!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Second**

_We have nothing in common - couldn't be more different._

_But you can't imagine your life without her._

_Yes._

_Sometimes, a person takes you by surprise._

_..._

The second time they kissed was after Skye had, technically, died. Three times. The biochemist wasn't sure she would ever forget the deafening sound of the heart monitor as Skye coded, her hands doing innumerable compressions, or the feeling of her heart lodged in her throat while the panic ran wild in her chest as Skye continued to code. Fitz finally arrived with the GH-325, and Jemma was left with no other option but to inject her with the mystery drug. She'd spent every moment thereafter, when she wasn't running tests and checking results, at Skye's bedside.

Skye's recovery had been utterly remarkable and Jemma was immensely grateful that she was on the mend. But the entire experience left Jemma with so many questions, and each attempt at finding an answer really only led to more questions.

...

_Again with the blood drive? I'm not going to have anything left. Not sure how I feel about Dr. Simmons. She's so strict. Ow. And pokey._

_Well, patient Skye is unruly and stubborn._

_And grateful. I hope you know that._

_I didn't do it alone._

_Still, I'm the most... 'grateful-est-est' patient alive. _

_That's not even a word._

_..._

Jemma was nothing if not diligent, and so there she was for the umpteenth time with her tablet in hand checking and rechecking the information on the machines attached to Skye. The younger woman sat there with her arms crossed and wearing a scowl on her face because Jemma was still adamant that she stay in bed.

The door slid open and Skye looked over to see Coulson walk in. Happy to have a visitor, her scowl vanished and was replaced by a smile. "Sup, AC?"

He smiled slightly. "Skye, how are you?"

"I'm good…"

Jemma shot her a look with a sternly raised eyebrow that said, _didn't we already discuss this?_

Skye rolled her eyes at her. "Better. I'm doing better."

"I'm glad to hear that," he said, his smile widened.

"Any news on Mike? Have they found him yet?"

"Not yet. Garrett's team is looking for him."

"If someone," she looked pointedly at Simmons, "would just let me have my laptop I could-"

"No."

"My phone?"

"Definitely not."

"You're killing me, Simmons! I'm going to die of boredom or, like, brain atrophy or whatever."

Jemma huffed. "Don't be ridiculous."

"You're being ridiculous," Skye grumbled and sulked down further into the bed.

"I realize it's frustrating, Skye," Coulson said, putting a stopper in their bickering for the moment, "but there are S.H.I.E.L.D. agents working on it. Your only job right now is to get better."

"Yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes at him and smirked.

"What about you, Simmons?"

Jemma looked at him confused. "Sir?"

"You've been resolutely managing Skye's care. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, sir."

"She's exhausted."

"Stay out of this, Skye."

The bickering resumed.

"I will not."

Jemma purposely turned away from her and addressed Coulson. "I can assure you that I'm fine, sir."

Skye made a noise in disagreement. "I don't think she's actually even slept in a week, AC. She just takes power naps."

"I - that's not…" Jemma stammered.

Skye looked at Coulson. "You can ask Fitz."

Jemma glared at her. "I said I'm-"

"If you say you're fine one more time!" Skye warned her.

Coulson tried to mediate again. "Ladies-"

They ignored him.

"Excuse me, but I'm the doctor here and if I say that I'm fine, then that's precisely what I mean!"

"That's it!" Skye growled, and pushed her legs over the edge of the bed, the action made her cringe instantly.

"Skye! Don't!" Jemma reached out to stop her and Skye pushed her hand away, but she also didn't try to move any further off the bed.

"I don't care if you're a doctor, I'm your friend damn it!" she said harshly. Her expression mirroring her words, which quickly changed as her face showed the genuine concern she felt about the other woman's well being. "Since I got shot you're non-stop, either working in the lab or you're in here checking on me, which I appreciate, more than you know, but Simmons - I'm okay now." She reached to touch Jemma's arm. "You need your rest too."

The women finally went quiet and Coulson took the opportunity to speak.

"Skye's right, Simmons, you need a break."

Jemma shifted slightly, breaking the contact from Skye and bringing the tablet protectively to her chest.

"Sir, honestly, I don't need-" she swallowed the rest of her words abruptly when Couslon put his hand up to stop her.

"Finish up what you're working on, and then take the rest of the evening off."

"But-"

"That's an order, Simmons." Coulson said, his tone serious yet sincere.

"Yes, sir," Jemma relented.

...

A while later, Jemma made her way to the medpod to check on Skye one final time before heading off to sleep in her own bed for the first time since their mission to Brazil. She knew they were right, she was being a little... overly vigilant, and that Skye was well enough now that she could relinquish most of her unnecessary duties, but she still didn't have to like it.

When Jemma entered the room she found Skye awake with her attention focused on a tablet in her hands. Someone, unaware of the full force of Simmons wrath, must have snuck it in to her.

"You," she said with a pointed eyebrow, "should be asleep."

"All I get to do is sleep," Skye complained. "You're the one who should be asleep."

Simmons moved closer and looked down at the tablet that was playing an absurd movie. "Who brought you the contraband?"

Skye tapped the screen to stop it while they talked. "Not gonna tell you that."

"I figured."

"You're not going to confiscate it, are you?" Skye asked, her voice worried.

Jemma was thoughtful before answering. "As long as you don't do anything even remotely considered work-"

"I won't."

"I'm serious. No hacking, no researching, no bypassing HQ firewall to nose through reports from Agent Garrett's team about Mike Peterson..."

Skye sighed. "I won't."

"I suppose, if it means you'll keep your bum in that bed all night-"

"I will."

"Promise?" Simmons asked, holding out her pinky finger.

Skye eyed her hand. "Seriously?"

Jemma nodded, "Absolutely. I take pinky promises very seriously."

Skye let out a laugh. "Okay." She linked her pinky with Jemma's. "I promise."

"Good. Carry on." Skye grinned happily at her and Jemma smiled softly back. She moved to let go, but Skye didn't release her finger which drew Jemma's attention back to her.

"Listen, about earlier," Skye began, "I'm sorry about being all grouchy."

"You do know that I'm just trying to do what's best for you?"

Skye let go of Jemma's finger and brought her hand back to her lap. "I know, Simmons. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You're frustrated. I understand."

Skye shrugged. "It's better than the alternative."

They both went quiet and Jemma busied herself with double checking the machines one more time. When she was finished, she stood next to Skye again.

"Well… I think I'll head to bed, if you're all good here?"

"As good as I'm gonna get under house arrest," Skye teased and Jemma rolled her eyes at her. "Go. Get some rest. I'll be fine. And if I'm not, I'll just try to get out of bed again and you'll… sense it, or whatever, and come running in here to tell me off."

"Sense it? Please. There's an app for that." Jemma teased right back and shook her phone at Skye.

"Hey, what? Wait, you're supposed to be taking the night off and I'm sure THAT, whatever it is IS considered working."

Jemma smirked. "No, it's for- just in case."

Skye crossed her arms. "I'm telling."

Jemma chuckled. "Hey, I thought you were the world's most grateful patient? That certainly doesn't sound like appreciation."

"Grateful-est-est patient." Skye corrected.

"That still isn't a word so I refuse to use it."

Skye stuck her tongue out at her and Jemma laughed.

Skye grinned. "Seriously, get some rest. You need it. You're starting to look a little rough around the edges, Simmons."

"Thanks," Jemma said sarcastically as she dropped her hand to touch Skye's knee through the bed covers. It was a move only meant to be a light gesture as she went to leave the room, but suddenly she was serious and quiet as she remained standing there.

"Simmons?" Skye inquired, after the silence stretched on.

"I hope you know," she finally began, her throat working hard and her voice unexpectedly thick from the thoughts occupying her mind, "how happy I am that you… that you're okay."

Instead of saying anything, Skye simply reached for Jemma's hand and held it in both of hers in her lap. The motion calmed Jemma and she took a deep breath and looked up at Skye. She wasn't sure what possessed her to do it - maybe it was the exhaustion, maybe it was the relief that Skye was awake and talking and seemingly back to her usual self after surviving such an experience, maybe it was the understanding and comfort that Jemma saw reflected in Skye's eyes - but with her free hand she cupped Skye's cheek, her thumb tracing the smooth skin beneath it, and then she was pressing her lips to Skye's in a gentle kiss. It was short and sweet, and Skye's eyes fluttered closed. A moment later, Jemma pulled away to rest her forehead against Skye's.

"Don't ever do that again," she whispered, mirroring the words that Skye had said to her the last time they were in this situation; Jemma having almost died and Skye kissing her afterwards. When Skye opened her eyes, Jemma was already stepping out of the room and saying a hasty goodnight as she slid the door closed behind her.

...

...

...

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter Three: Third

**Chapter Three: Third**

* * *

_**Authors note:** First, THANK YOU for the kind comments and the favs and follows! I've written tons of fanfic over the past 10 years, but this is the first story I've ever felt confident enough to post and I'm happy that you're enjoying it! I have several other Skimmons works (and a few Spashley - my newest obsession) and your encouragement makes me want to post more stories!_

_Second, this update here (on ff) brings this story equal in chapters posted from where I left off last year on Ao3. I've considered simply ending it here on the very word that I titled this story on, you know, as a nice little three-shot... BUT, I really want to continue this story for those of you that are interested, and I have enough notes planned out from its inception last year to at least write several more chapters._

_Third, I have a-lot-o-fluff in a sort of rough-draft-brainstormy-form and if anyone is interested in being a beta reader, please PM me. If not, hey man, that's cool, I'd still really appreciate any feedback, thoughts on where you'd like to see this story go, or whether or not you think I should carry on because: one, you're a Skimmons fan which makes you incredibly awesome, and two, because you read it which means you're invested, therefore, I wanna know what you think!_

_Pretty please?_

_With Skimmons on top? ;)_

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

Jemma Simmons was brilliant, bright, driven, inquisitive, and tenacious, but while she loved learning and research she had eventually grown tired of the predictability of laboratory facilities. Which is what led to her decision to talk Fitz into leaving the safety of the well-lit, sterile, controlled environment that the lab provided, for the unpredictability of being a field agent; the knowledge and experience that could be obtained was something exciting that she wanted for herself and Fitz to share together. She calculated that it would be challenging and risky, but this - where this single decision had taken her, Jemma would not have ever imagined.

S.H.I.E.L.D. had been totally destroyed from the inside, they were fugitives on the run, they had no identities, their entire lives to this point had been completely erased and all that that meant; like seeing her parents again and what it meant for the future, she couldn't even being to realize the gravity of yet. Their world had unraveled quickly and everything was falling apart around them. They were just trying to hold onto solid ground, trying to refocus, that's really all anyone had the capacity for while they figured out their next move.

That didn't mean that there weren't those moments when deep brown eyes would catch bright hazel ones, or one would stand a little closer to the other than was necessary during a group discussion, or when Jemma wasn't looking and Skye would let her eyes linger longer than was probably appropriate and vice versa.

xxxxxx

And then they had their unofficial marching orders.

And then FitzSimmons weren't answering their comms.

And then Garrett said they were dead.

And then May kicked Ward's ass and they took down the bad guys.

And then the cargo door opened and Jemma was standing there. Skye's heart leapt in her chest as she hurried to hug her; relieved she was very much alive and solid in her arms.

And then Jemma said Fitz was alive.

And then Billy Koenig welcomed them to The Playground.

xxxxx

Later, after they had went through the obligatory screening assessment for another lanyard and the team was as settled as they were going to be for the moment, Skye found herself walking the halls doing an assessment of her own. She found May by the bar, stoic as ever and a bit smug - no doubt pleased with the exceptional ass kicking she had delivered Ward. Skye sat down next to her and May poured some of the dark liquid into a clean glass which she slid sideways to Skye.

"Thanks."

May wordlessly raised her glass, just a hint to a smile gracing her lips and tipped it ever so slightly towards Skye in cheers. Though they drank in silence, Skye was glad for the company and this bit of bonding after the day they'd had. Eventually, May had finished two more drinks to Skye's one, quickly swallowing the last of it and then getting to her feet and moving to sit the bottle down next to Skye.

"Good work today, Skye." May said with a slight squeeze to Skye's shoulder as she left her alone at the bar feeling equal parts surprised and pleased at the compliment from May. Skye poured another drink and sat there swirling it around in the glass as her mind strayed, as it usually did during moments of contemplation, to Jemma.

"Crazy day, huh?" Trip's voice came from behind her.

"That's an understatement." She replied automatically. "Drink?" She offered.

"Na, think I'll see if there's anything to eat around here."

_Probably a good idea_, Skye thought, though she only nodded.

"Do you mind?" He asked pointing to the TV on the wall beside them.

"Nope," she answered as she turned back to her drink. Trip went to the refrigerator, grabbed something he deemed edible, and kicked back on the sofa turning on the screen to see what he could find. She took a sip wondering where Simmons had ended up this evening. Skye spun around in her seat so she could see the TV. "Anything good?"

"Looks like this place gets ESPN." Trip replied watching a channel that had a mix of six different sports related boxes playing at the same time.

"Even super secret S.H.I.E.L.D Agents need their sports channels."

"You know it, girl!"

They shared amused smiles and Skye watched the screen with him for a few minutes.

"Um, have you seen Simmons around?"

"She found a room to bunk in close to the lab."

Skye smirked. _Of course she did._

Wanting to do something nice for Jemma, Skye looked through the cabinets until she found a kettle to boil water and set about making a cup of tea. She found a few varieties of tea, none of which was Jemma's favorite, so she picked one she thought the biochemist would like and added that to the hot water. She noticed a small bottle of whiskey on the counter and pocketed it for good measure.

"I think I'll go see how she is."

"She didn't seem like she wanted company."

"Well, I'm gonna try anyway." Skye said as she put the cup on a plate so she could walk around with it easier.

"You guys are friends, maybe that'll make the difference." Trip said encouragingly.

"Maybe." She set the bottle of alcohol that May had passed to her down on the table next to Trip. "In case you change your mind." She smiled and then said her goodbye, "See ya later, Trip."

"Good luck."

She gave him a little wave as she left the room and began her search for Jemma.

xxxxx

They had gotten a quick orientation of The Playground before Billy and Coulson had disappeared so Skye had some idea of where she was going, at the very least she knew she would find her way sooner or later and just hoped that the tea stayed warm until then. It didn't end up taking very long for her to find the room where a bag of Jemma's extra gear was sitting outside the closed door. Skye took a moment standing there, tea in hand, as she took a deep breath and then knocked.

She heard some movement, the knob turned, and the door opened. Jemma peered out from around the door a little bleary-eyed, "Skye?"

"Hey. Sorry, did I wake you?"

She shook her head, "No."

"I just wanted, I- uh, I… I brought you tea." Skye finally managed.

Jemma glanced down at the cup and dish in Skye's hands.

"Oh. Um, come in," Jemma said opening the door wider and stepping back allowing Skye adequate space to enter. She took the cup Skye offered her with a quiet "thank you" and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Skye moved to sit next to Jemma, her leg folded underneath her so she could easily face her.

"I couldn't find your favorite or any of the other ones that you like so," she shrugged one shoulder, "I gave it my best guess… I hope its okay."

Under normal circumstances Skye's nervous attempt would have amused Jemma, and the fact that Skye knew her favorite tea would have made her heart flutter in her chest. But at present, all Jemma could muster was small smile.

"This was very thoughtful of you. Thank you." Jemma said taking a sip and letting the aroma and heat seep into her system. "It's good."

"I also brought you this," Skye said digging into her front pocket and producing the little bottle of whiskey. "In case, you know, you wanted to make it Irish."

Jemma managed a slight laugh. "You came prepared."

Skye realized something. "I should have brought you something to eat, too. There's food, I can go-" Skye started to get up to go back to the kitchen, but Jemma's hand on her leg stopped her.

"No. I'm… this is good. Really."

Skye stayed put and Jemma removed her hand, taking another longer sip of tea and then sat the tea down on a box next to the bed.

"How are you?" Skye asked gently.

"Honestly?" She paused to take a breath. "I don't… I don't know."

Skye reached for her hand and gripped it firmly while letting her thumb trace softly over the back, but when Jemma looked up at her so hopelessly sad; Skye reached for her with both arms and drew her into a hug. They sat that way for a while, Jemma just letting Skye hold her. She thought she was far too exhausted to cry until she felt the tears trailing down her face and soaking a spot on Skye's shirt.

"I'm sorry," Jemma apologized and tried to pull away, but Skye held her firmly.

"It's okay." Skye soothed, pulling her a bit closer, embracing her tighter. After a little while Skye let out a shaky breath, moved a hand to wipe at her own face and Jemma realized that Skye was crying too.

"Skye?"

Skye sniffled again and this time resigned her hold and tried to turn away, but Jemma held her by the shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I'm- I thought you were dead. Garrett said you and Fitz… he said you were dead." The emotions of the past few days were finally cresting and washing over her.

Jemma took Skye's face in her hands and searched her eyes. She could tell her that they almost did die, that it was Ward who had caught them and brought them to Garrett, that it was Ward who released the Medpod and dropped them into the ocean, that she was truly terrified with all of her being that Fitz would never recover. But she didn't. She simply brushed her fingers along Skye's cheek catching the tear streaks.

Try as she might, any sensible words failed to make it passed her lips as she struggled with what she could say, what she wanted to say, what she needed to say. Then, suddenly it didn't matter. Suddenly, she didn't have to speak because her lips were occupied by Skye's, warm and soft and certain, pressed to hers. And just like that, all the noise in her brain, the worries in her heart, and the fear residing in her stomach had finally gone - at least for a few moments.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

*scampers away giggling*


End file.
